Henry Pym (Earth-616)/Gallery
Carl Creel (Earth-616) vs. Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 16.jpg|Giant-Man vs. Griethoth in Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 38.jpg|Giant-Man in Henry Pym from Avengers Academy Vol 1 15.jpg Henry Pym from Avengers Vol 3 33.jpg Henry Pym from Avengers Vol 3 33 b.jpg Henry Pym from Avengers Academy Vol 1 19.jpg Avengers Undercover Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg Goliath Henry Pym (Earth-616) first Goliath costume.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) working with Bill Foster.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) creating Ultron (Earth-616) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 9 0001.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) 2nd Goliath Costume.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) third Goliath Costume.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) vs his Earth-689 counterpart.jpg Goliath2.jpg|First Goliath costume Goliath3.jpg Goliath4.jpg|Second Goliath costume Goliath5.jpg|With Wasp and the Vision Goliath6.jpg Goliath7.jpg|Trapped at ten feet Goliath8.jpg|Second Goliath costume (variant) Goliath (variant).JPG|Second Goliath costume (Variant) Goliath9.jpg|Goliath tries to restore his powers Goliath10.jpg Yellowjacket Henry Pym (Earth-616) as Yellowjacket.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) agent of Immortus.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) and the Wasp are wed.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) vs Sub-Mariner circa 1941.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 4 3 0001.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) 002.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Yellowjacket's breakdown Dr. Pym.jpg|Yellow Jacket Wasp Henry Pym (Earth-616) 000.jpg|First appearance as Wasp hnk pym cosmic cube ball and chain.jpg|With the Absorbing Man's ball and chain made out of Cosmic Cube material. pym 0004.jpg Mighty Avengers Vol 1 26 page -- Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg wasppym.jpg|The Wasp (Henry "Hank" Pym) Hank_Pym.jpg|The Wasp Henry Pym (Earth-616) 0007.jpg|With the Mighty Avengers. Henry McCoy, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, Henry Pym, Amadeus Cho and T'Challa (Earth-616) from Incredible Hulk Vol 1 601 0001.jpg Avengers Acadamy Staff (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 4 0001.jpg Avengers_Acadamy_Staff_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Academy_Vol_1_4_0002.jpg Dr. Pym the Scientific Adventurer Tales to Astonish Vol 1 27 001.jpg|First Appearance Dr Pym1.jpg|Dr. Pym with the Wasp Dr Pym2.jpg Dr Pym3.jpg Pym.jpg|Doctor Henry "Hank" Pym Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1 001.jpg Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 10A.I 0001.png Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1 McGuinness Variant cover.jpg Gigantus Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 3 2 0001.jpg Ultron Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) merging from Avengers Rage of Ultron Vol 1 1.jpg|Merging with Ultron Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Rage of Ultron Vol 1 1 001.jpg Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Rage of Ultron Vol 1 1 002.jpg Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Rage of Ultron Vol 1 1 003.jpg Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 4 001.png Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 9 001.jpg Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 9 002.jpg Ultron (Earth-616) and Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 10 001.jpg Trading Cards Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Pin-Ups Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 7 0001.jpg Merchandise Henry Pym (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave XI 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave XI | SeeAlso = }}